1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component support device and a construction machine with a component attached via the component support device.
2. Description of Related Art
A hydraulic excavator, which is a construction machine, has an upper swiveling body on a lower traveling body, a working equipment being consecutively arranged to the upper swiveling body.
The working equipment includes a boom swingably provided on the upper swiveling body, an arm swingably provided at a tip end of the boom, and a bucket rotatably provided at a tip end of the arm. The boom, the arm and the bucket are driven by a boom cylinder arranged on the upper swiveling body, an arm cylinder arranged on the boom and a bucket cylinder arranged on the arm, so that the boom, the arm and the bucket can swing as pressure oil is supplied to these cylinders.
Therefore, hydraulic piping is arranged on the working equipment for supplying the pressure oil to these cylinders via a piping support device provided on the boom or the arm.
As the above piping support device, one using a screw fitting base for fitting piping has been conventionally known (for example, see Reference: JP05-196176A).
The screw fitting base for fitting piping is formed by an approximate square plate, which is, for instance, fixed on an outer surface of the boom by welding. At this time, the welding of the screw fitting base is carried out on the whole circumference. And the screw fitting base is arranged in a direction so that a weld bead toe to which a stress is likely concentrated corresponds to a portion with a low nominal stress.
However, according to the screw fitting base for fitting piping disclosed in Reference, the welding has to be carried out on the whole circumference, requiring a time for assembly.
Additionally, when a portion with the screw fitting base for fitting piping fixed is deformed due to an excavation operation etc. of the working equipment, an excessive stress is concentrated at a welding portion because the screw fitting base resists the deformation, even when the direction of the weld bead toe to which the stress is likely concentrated corresponds to the portion with the low nominal stress. This may result in fatigue fracture on the welding portion.
In order to avoid the fatigue fracture, an installation portion is restricted to a portion with less deformation, and the installation portion is reinforced. However, if the installation portion is restricted, the piping cannot be arranged by the most direct way, and the piping must be curved unnecessarily.
Further, the length of the piping increases, which shortens the life of the piping as an unwanted external force acts on the piping. Furthermore, when the installation portion is reinforced, components for reinforcement and work processes for assembly increase, thus increasing the cost.